


Tryptych

by Mdrndayjuneclver



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdrndayjuneclver/pseuds/Mdrndayjuneclver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hotel party rubbing elbows with some of the highest in society leads one couple to an adventurous night with one very handsome and charming British actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut I wish would happen to me!

 

Adrianne's husband, Connor had been invited to some big shin-dig in New York, his band was becoming fairly successful and he being the front man was invited to a lot of events as of late.  
His big hand snaked around her waist, putting his bearded chin on top of her head. It was infuriating to her that even with these crazy stiletto heels she barely made it to his chin. He was extra careful not to mess up the quintette chocolate colored curls that adorned her shoulders.

"You look amazing, Adrianne" he said in true adoration. The ensemble for the night was a long deep purple evening gown, it had some gold detailing around the waist that emphasized Adrianne's hourglass figure. It was also fairly low cut in the front and back showing off an ample amount of her fair skin off, Connor couldn't help but glare at every man who was entranced with her assets as much as he was.  
He was quite dashing looking tonight as well, in the ten years together he had only donned a tux when at their wedding. Tonight his tux was well tailored to his broad shoulders and slim waist, every detail was black except for his tie which was crimson red. He still had to embody his metal-head appearance to a point. His deep brunette beard trimmed but still longer than most of the other men at the event. Seeing him when he was fully dressed made Adrianne want to undress him all over again, but business was business and they both had to play the networking game.  
There were many well known faces and idle chit chat, and lots of liquor. Conner had become engaged in conversation with some big wig for his record company,

Adrianne placed a hand on his elbow, "I'm going to get us some more drinks, you want another beer?" He nodded, kissing the shell of her ear, "Thank you."

She made her way to the bar, smiling to yourself, it was well deserved success for Connor and his band. The bartender smiled, "How can I help you?"

"An Amber Bock and a Sunrise Mimosa." she replied.

As Adrianne waited for their drinks, a very recognizable face walked up beside her. Looking as dapper as his premiere pictures, his dirty blonde hair cut short but long enough to show off his curls.

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone, "I'm Tom." he extended his hand.

"I'm Adrianne," she said as he took it gently and kissed it. She flushed, this was a man that she would joke with her husband about as her Hall Pass. Of course in jest cause she never saw being able to meet the man. Yet here she was looking into his big gorgeous blue eyes. Tom was about the same height as Connor, more lithe in build but still big enough to make Adrianne feel miniscule next to him.  
Turning to grab the drinks, she catches his gaze traveling down her backside, this makes her flush even more and she smiled nervously.

"Are you okay Adrianne?" hearing her name coming off his accented lips sounded amazing.

She opened her mouth to speak but a deep baritone answers instead. "She's just meeting her celebrity crush that's all," Adrianne turns to see Connor, his dark green eyes showing a glimmer of protectiveness over her but also a glint of mischief.

"Oh, really? It's great to see you again Connor," Tom says taking her husbands hand and shaking it firmly. "Your wife is as lovely as you said she was."

Giving Connor the evil eye, "You never said you got to meet Tom Hiddleston, all of the random people you tell me you get to meet and you miss tell me about him?"

With an evil grin Connor traced his hand up your back gently grazing her neck. "Remember when Hemsworth came to meet us backstage at the Golden God Awards in LA a couple months ago? Tom had come with him. He's become a bit of a fan from what he's told me."

Adrianne knew Chris Hemsworth was a metal-head but finding out Tom had a love for the heavier genre was genuinely a surprise.

Walking away from the bar the three of them sat in a curved booth that was off to the side of the party where the conversations continued further, after talking and laughing for hours and a few drinks getting a decent buzz going the conversation took a turn.

"So I am your wife's celebrity crush?" Tom asked, his impossibly long legs spread out in their usual fashion under the booth grazing her leg.

Adrianne quirked her eyebrow at him, "Still gnawing at that bone Hiddleston?" Pushing her leg into his playfully.

"Man, you were even her hall pass." Connor chuckled his hand running up and down her thigh playfully. Suddenly Adrianne realized she had no where to run from these two they had put her in the center of the booth, there was no escape from the bubbling embarrassment.

"Ehehehe," Toms signature laugh rang a bit deeper than usual though, "I am honored to be in the favor of such a lovely woman."

"Shit, I don't know why she's stuck with me this entire time." Connor downed the last of his beer.

She smacked him on the chest in jest, "You know it's only until you get ugly and I'm outta here."

"So who's next in line?" Tom smiled enjoying the ease of conversation with the couple.

"I may have an opening for someone with an accent, tall too..." she chuckled, tapping her chin.

"Not just yet Add." Connor dipping onto her neck kissing and nipping. Looking down blushing profusely as Tom watched, not knowing if she should have been ashamed by being turned on by this, but damn it was hot.

"Beautiful," Tom remarked as Connor sat back.

"Isn't she?" Connor said his eyes hooded, "I can't help it sometimes, and of course you want to always give her everything she wants." At that moment she felt Toms hand come to rest on her knee, his thumb tracing languidly, she gave Connor a questioning look, he nodded to both her and Tom.

"Adrianne, you're so beautiful." Tom said using his other hand to move a stray curl from her shoulder grazing it. "Connor and I have talked about you for awhile now and he really wanted to fulfill a fantasy of yours."

Her heartbeat quickening, she knew what had been set up and that she would undeniably give in. Connor and Adrianne's sexual relationship was a very giving one, having indulged several of Connors own fantasies with a threesome with a girlfriend of hers a few years back being one of the hottest nights of both of their lives.

The hand on her leg traveled slowly upwards creating a trail of fire, Tom leaned in closer, putting his lips next to her ear. "I would be honored to share you tonight," his breath tickling and raising goosebumps of desire that shot straight to her lower abdomen.

They raised out of the booth one of them on either side of her. "What do you say Add? You up for a bit of Tom foolery?" Connor winked, he was getting full pleasure knowing how much she had wanted something like this for so long.

"Only if the both of you can keep up with me?" Adrianne said. Both men had dark smiles painted on their faces.

"My suite is in this hotel, lets go get further acquainted there." Tom said his bright blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. There was still a good amount of people still at the party so the three leaving was barely noted.

Connor place his hand on her lower back as she remained between the two of them in the elevator, caressing slowly knowing how much it teased her when he moved slowly.

Tom looked at the both of them grinning, “This is going to be a very fun night.” The elevator door opened and they walked in Tom hitting the button for the penthouse suites.


	2. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we've all been waiting for.

As the elevator rose Adrianne felt herself getting more and more anxious of what was to come. Standing between two very handsome men, she felt Toms light fingers run up and down her spine while Connors rested on the swell of her ass. Goosebumps raised all over her body as Tom knelt in to kiss her shoulder. He smiled at his affect on Adrianne as the elevator dinged.

"This way," he said ushering them into a grand suite, it was beautifully ornate. The trio took no notice though, the men's attention on the petite woman between the two of them. Adrianne looked at them entranced by their stark differences but definite similarities. Both being so tall and engaging, but were opposites otherwise, Connor dark, brash and rugged, Tom lighter, gentle and regal. She found yourself weak with want for both.

"Lets get you more comfortable," Connor said in his low gravelly tone, his hand grasping the top of her dress by the sleeves and pulling them down her shoulders. Tom stood in front putting his hand on her cheek he guided her to his lips. The kiss was sweet but sensual, his tongue asking entrance to Adrianne's mouth. As the kiss deepened Connors hand pulled the dress down, it pooled into a purple puddle of cloth on the floor as she stood there in a matching lace black bra, thong and garter. 

"God, you are so gorgeous," Tom grunted, his hands grazing all of her form. His hands went under Adrianne's breasts feeling her nipples turn into hardened peaks. Gasping in pleasure she let your head fall back onto Connors chest, his hands holding her hips tight. Both men leaned into her, grinding their hardness into her lower stomach and rear. The sensation was almost overwhelming. 

Connor guided the three of them to the chaise lounge closest, sitting down between the two Adrianne felt up their inner thighs, sighing with want as she reached both of their sizable cocks.

They both groaned as her dainty hands grasped them through their pants, Connor started licking at her breasts, while Toms long fingers made their way into her thong, finding it wet with her want for them.

"Darling you are soaked, just for us?" he asked tracing Adrianne's clit. She groaned and nodded his slight touch torturous. Connor nipped playfully at her chest not actually touching her nipples but teasing around them. 

"Fuck you guys are going to kill me with all your torment," Adrianne said grasping both of their lengths as much as she could through their pants. Tom stuck two long fingers in her pussy, just as languidly and slowly as he had played with her clit. He slowly starts pumping his fingers but soon gets a better idea, he kneels to the floor in front of her and starts pulling off her thong, throwing it to the side as he licks his lips at the sight of her pussy. 

"Does she taste as good she looks?" Tom asked Connor, who was still playing with her breasts but watched the other man between her legs.

"Even better." 

At that Tom delved in, his mouth assaulting her clit. Long but quick strokes made Adrianne squirm with pleasure. She pulled at Connors pants unleashing his proud length, knowing what she wanted to do he re-situated himself to where his length was now in her face. Taking his head into her mouth he groans, one hand holding his length to pump since he is too big to fit entirely and other goes to Toms curls, his mouth bringing her sweet torture. He soon brought his hand to her pussy and started a pace to match his tongue.

Connor couldn't hold back any more Adrianne's moans from Toms ministrations turned him on he tangled his hand in her mass of brown curls. He pulled her mouth deeper onto his dick, groaning as he hit the back of her throat.

"Add, fuck that mouth is amazing." he grunted, letting her mouth off so she could breathe, her hand still stroking his dick. 

As she felt the coil in you belly coil tighten, she moaned, "So close, fuck Tom, don't stop." He curled his fingers just right to hit her g-spot. 

"Cum for me, darling" Tom said huskily. His deep accent is what did her in, coming undone moaning his name. "That was beautiful," he said getting up and kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue. 

Connor had rid himself of his pants and was working on unbuttoning his dress shirt, the tie slack on his throat. Adrianne grabbed the tie and pull him in for a kiss, his knowing hands unsnapping her bra quickly. The bra is flung elsewhere while his large hands encompassing her breasts completely. 

"One of you needs to fuck me now," she said, lust laced into every word. 

"Yes ma'am" Connor says curtly, facing her away from him he sits down on the couch and places her legs around his. Sinking onto his dick with a guttural groan, staring straight at Tom she watches him start to undress. He throws his tie aside, and starts unbuttoning his shirt, as she starts bouncing up and down Connors dick, Tom licks his lips. He takes his pants off, his own dick springing forward. 

Her mouth waters at its size, he's well endowed but not enough to scare her away. "Come here," she tells him. Still bouncing on Connor she takes Tom into her mouth, sucking her cheeks in and making him groan in pleasure. Connor watches and starts playing with her ass, smacking it a few times and playing with her other hole. 

Moaning with Toms dick deep down her throat, "Fuck," he whispers his fingers getting entangled in her hair. As she gets Tom close to getting off he pulls out quickly, "I don't want to finish there darling." 

He looks to Connor and gestures to the California king sized bed in the next room. Pulling her up he gives her a long kiss, Connor walks behind smacking her ass as they get next to the bed. 

Tom sits down first embracing her hands pulling you towards him, his turgid length between her legs, "I wasn't to fuck that cunt till you scream my name," the dirty words dripping off of Tom's lips. 

Adrianne seated herself on him, face to face she watches his head roll back, "God, you're so tight." She groaned in appreciation of his size and start moving her hips.  
Connor strokes his own dick watching his wife fuck Tom, his eyes dark with desire. He was so turned on by watching her with another man, but as her expected he didn't stay dis-included for long. He stayed next to the two of you but wound his large hand around her neck.

"You like fucking him?" he asks.

She groaned, "Yes, Conn..." his hand tightens slightly.

"Dirty girl, you want to cum for him again?" Conner sneers smacking her ass. She cries out in response.

"Do you want to cum?" Tom asked, it seemed impossible but she was being even more turned on, Connor was showing a dark prowess that dominated her completely. 

She shouted out a strained, "Yes!"

Tom licks his fingers and starts playing with her clit and picking up the pace, the intensity is almost too much as she feels herself go over the edge again. 

"Fuck, Tom, yes!" Her pussy milking Tom but he restrains from cumming and pulls out. Groaning at the loss of him and the intensity of the orgasm, she lays down on the bed. 

Connor pulls Adrianne onto her side to face him, his dick parting her lips, without warning he buried himself to the hilt, "You ready for two of us?" 

"Yes," she groans, knowing Tom has laid down behind her, his length resting on your ass. One hand turns her chin so he can kiss her the other starts playing with her other hole, experimenting how at easy she was with anal play. Moaning into his mouth he puts the tip of his dick in. Stopping to look her in the eyes she nods and he slowly presses himself inside, she groans, the feeling of two dicks at the same time was so amazing it was almost overwhelming. If they didn't start moving soon she would loose her mind. 

"Fuck me, boys." she ordered with a groan. With that they both started pistoning in and out. As one moved out the other pushed in. All that was heard was their panting and groans, she alternated kissing each man and while the other would nip at her skin, pinch and slap the rest of her.

Here it was again the build of another orgasm, "Jesus, I'm going to cum again!" she says as they both picked up the pace. Like a string being cut, Adrianne cums so hard that she saw lights, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she groaned. 

Both the men orgasms are triggered by her own orgasm and are groaning and muttering to themselves.

"Cum on my tits," she orders. "I want to see both of you cum." 

Each of them pulls out, she lay on her back as your hands stroke them to completion.

"Ahhh, fuck yes..." Tom groans his head thrown back as long jets stream over her tits. She bites her lip as Connors stomach twitches in his telltale sign of cumming, he only growls as his own cum joins Toms on her tits.

"Holy shit..." Connor says running his hand through his short hair.

"That was fantastic," Tom said giving her a long tender kiss.

"Beyond mind-blowing, I don't know how to thank you guys." her limbs are like jello from the intense time she just had.

"I think you just thanked us in your own way." Tom said winking as Connor grabbed a small towel to help her clean up. "You two are more than welcome to stay here tonight." Nodding to each other it would just be a lot easier to crash here for the rest of the night. 

All three lay down, exhausted from what transpired. The bed more than big enough for the three of them to sleep side by side. Connor spooning onto her back and Tom at her front. Each man holding a hand and her legs all tangled together. 

Tom was the first to fall asleep, looking back at Connor, "You're beyond amazing you know that?"

He winked, "Yeah I know." she gave him a long languid kiss and then allow herself to fall into the deep bliss of sleep.


End file.
